Perfect for You
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Don and Megan. Author's note explains it.
1. Names

**A/N:** This story is the first of a series of one shots about Megan and Don. It's being categorized as general because each chapter is a different one shot in a different way. Some may be sort of based off episodes. Some may take place in the future. Some just may be random things that came to my mind, kinda like this one.

**A/N: **Truly, I have no clue where this came from. It just came. So I wrote it. And here it is. It takes place in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

It rang.

And rang and rang and rang, just waiting for Don to pick it up, flip it open, and answer it, despite the fact that it was in the middle of the night.

So that's what he did. He picked up his cell phone and answered it.

"Eppes." He said.

"Is that how you talk to your favorite person in the world?" Megan asked,

"No, you're right. You better go find David." Don teased her.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "But seriously, is that how you always answer your phone?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Don said.

* * *

And from that moment, he was constantly aware that that was how he answered his phone. Always with a crisp "Eppes", no matter who he was talking to, now with the exception of Megan.

After that conversation, almost four years ago, he had told her how he felt. He told her he loved her. He told her how scared he was when she was kidnapped. And to his surprise, she had kissed him and told him that she loved him too.

They had been together ever since. Almost 3 years after they started dating, he had proposed.

That brought them to right now, he was at work. She had gotten lucky and didn't have to be at work until that afternoon. It was going slow, so he decided to call her.

It rang.

And rang and rang and rang before Megan answered.

"Eppes." She said.

"Thief." Don teased.

"How?" Megan asked. Don could practically hear her smirk.

"That's my greeting." Don said.

"It's mine now too." Megan giggled.

"No, you answer you phone with Reeves. I answer mine with Eppes."

"Well, your dad and Charlie also answer their phone like that sometimes, so why can't I? I mean, it's my last name too."

"That's right." Don's tone softened. "And it's going to stay that way."

"I should certainly hope so." Megan said. "Because you are quite possibly the best husband alive."

"Well that's good." Don said. "Because you are definately the best wife that a guy could ask for."

"Thanks Don." Megan said from behind him. She giggled. He had assumed that she was at home, but in actuality she had been climbing out of her car to convince him to come out to breakfast with him and had come up behind him.

Don shut his phone and threw it on the desk. "You're welcome Megan." Megan wrapped her arms around him.

"Miss me?" She asked.

"You bet." Don said. "Come on. Let's go get breakfast or something."

"It's like you read my mind, Mr. Eppes."

"Then, let's go, Mrs. Eppes." Don placed an arm around her waist and led her out of the office, thinking about just how important names really were.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews please? I'm going to try to do one a week, maybe more. 


	2. Fear

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one shot. Here's the next one. It's Don's thoughts about Megan in "Two Daughters".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

He's never been so scared in his entire life.

Not once. Not when his mother had been dying. Not when someone had tried to shoot Charlie. He had been scared then, but not how he feels now.

Then he had been scared about his choices. He felt semi- responsible for Charlie almost being shot. He was, after all, the one who asked him for help on cases.

With his mother, he had been powerless. There was nothing he could do to stop the cancer. He couldn't help eliminate it. So, he would visit her and talk with her whenever he could until she died.

No, this was a different kind of scared. Megan meant everything to him. He would do anything for her.

And if she wasn't around, what would he do? Who would keep him sane? Sometimes, that was all he had in his life.

He knows everything about her. She knows everything about him. She's his best friend and he's hers. He could tell you her favorite color, favorite food, favorite and least favorite relative, favorite everything. He knows her history, whether it's with her father and her family or with past boyfriends.

He can read her every look. He can tell what she's thinking before she blurts it out.

There's no denying that he loves her. But until now, now, when Crystal had kidnapped her, he hadn't realized that he's _in love_ with her.

Larry beat him to it. Larry, the luckiest guy in the planet. Don chuckles at that thought. Kinda funny that the space guy was the luckiest guy on the planet.

He knows exactly what he's going to do when he sees her. He's going to kill Crystal as soon as he gets the chance.

Because all these damn rules are setting back his search for her.

He's never beaten a prisoner in his life. In fact, he's usually the one that stops the other people from trying to do that to get information.

He shocks himself when he doesn't care the least bit about what Edgerton's doing in there to the boy.

If it was up to him, Don would have asked for a time and place. He'd drop the boy off, grab Megan, hold her in his arms, and never let her go.

He would go to the ends of the Earth to get her back. As long as she's safe, he's fine.

Don swears he's going to kill Hoyle if there's even the tiniest scratch on Megan. God knows what he'd do if there was anything actually wrong with her.

* * *

Except, apparently God does know what Don is going to do to Crystal. Because when they get to the hotel, Megan's got an artery cut.

And Edgerton wants to take the Suburban to catch her. Haha, yeah like Don's going to let that happen. Can't he see Megan is losing a whole lot of blood?

At the hospital, she looks so fragile, just lying there. Don promises that he isn't going to rest until he gets Hoyle. He promises himself that if anything happens to her again, he'll personally track the person down and kill them slow and painfully.

His conversation with his father doesn't go well. Alan doesn't have the slightest clue just how far Don would go to get her back. Hell, Don doesn't even have a clue how far he would go to get her back.

He knows he'll break the rules. Hell, he's already broken damn close to every rule in the book. He knows he'd break every god damn rule in the book and then some to get her back if this ever happened again.

Don is surprised how scared he is upon realizing this. He tries to imagine anyone else close to him kidnapped. He tries to imagine what he would do to get them back.

He keeps telling himself that he'd do all this for anyone else missing, but he can't convince himself that it's true.

When it came to Megan, he'd do anything to make sure she was fine. Cross lines? Sure, why not? He's already crossed most of them. He's crossed all the lines he's drawn for himself, all that's left is the one's he hasn't broken that the FBI sets.

He'd much rather it happen to him.

Kidnapped? Sure.

Beaten? Bring it on.

Shot? Gladly, if it meant that she was ok.

Because there were no boundaries. Nothing was too much to get Megan back.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? 


	3. Sweet

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one. Here's the next one.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

He was on the couch at Charlie's house that night because his apartment had just been painted and smelled, well, it smelled like paint.

There was a knock on the door. Don got up off the couch and opened it.

"Hi." Megan was standing there, holding a cake.

"Megan, what are you doing here?" Don asked, not caring that his father and brother were sleeping and concerned for his girlfriend. "It's past midnight. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine." Megan entered the house. "My sister and her daughter dropped me off here on their way to their hotel."

"Why?" Don asked.

"Well, my sister, Nicole, dropped my niece off at my house today so that she could spend some time by herself and we were bored so I said that we should bake a cake so we did."

"And you brought it here at midnight?" Don still didn't quite comprehend this.

"Uh huh." She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Don yawned. _Sleep. I really need sleep. Oh well, Megan and food is better._ He followed her into the kitchen.

He handed her a knife. "All right, cut the cake."

"Wait I have to sing." Megan said.

"Why. It's not my birthday."

"Well, yeah _I _know that, but Jordan's five and she assumed that since we were baking a cake that it was someone's birthday."

"So you told her that it was mine?"

"No, I swear I didn't tell her anything. You know that she likes you." It was true. Megan had brought her niece in one day and introduced Jordan to everyone. It was no secret at the FBI that Jordan had taken a liking to Don.

"You did tell her that my birthday isn't for another 5 months."

"Well...no." Megan said. "She wouldn't have understood."

Don gave up. "Can you cut the cake?"

"No, I told you that I have to sing." And she began to sing to him. He smiled a little at her slightly off- key voice and picked up a fork as she passed him a plate. She cut herself a piece and he gently pulled her onto his lap.

Picking up the fork, Don placed a bite of cake in his mouth. He swallowed, and then grimaced.

"It's sweet."

"Cakes are supposed to be."

"What did you put in here?" He asked.

"Uhhhhh cake mix, water, vegetable oil, eggs, strawberries, chocolate, ohh and a couple of pixie stixx."

"Great." Don said sarcastically.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Megan said, putting a bite of cake on her own mouth.

"I never said I didn't want it." Don said, eating another bite.

Neither one of them realized that they had woken the other two tenants of the house until Charlie cleared his throat.

"What are you two doing?" He asked. Alan yawned.

Megan and Don exchanged a guilty look. "Want some cake?"

* * *

**A/N:** There is the next one. The next one will be out soon. 


	4. Comfort

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for the reviews. The next one takes place right at the end of "The Janus List", the scene at the end with Don, Charlie, and Alan. It takes place right after that, still at the house, having shots. Don is not dating Liz. Megan is not dating Larry. They broke up before he left for space.

**A/N 2**: Life has been crazy lately. I'm sorry for lack of updates. Really, I am. My cousin just got engaged. My uncle's getting married next month. My aunt's getting married next week. School has started again and I have homework. Plus, one of my closest friends has been really sick the past few weeks.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It's not mine. I wish it was. But it's not.

* * *

She was looking everywhere for him. She tried his apartment, though expecting nothing. She hit all of his usual places, the bars he went to when he was upset, hoping to find him in one of them.

Finally, she pulled her car into Charlie's driveway, taking note of the Suburban in the driveway.

She had found him.

The tears she had been holding back began to pour out as she rang the doorbell.

When it opened, she saw all three Eppes men. Each one of them looking, at first confused, but then a moment later, understanding while they pulled her inside.

A fresh batch of tears came as she wrapped her arms around Don and felt his familiar arms wrap around her smaller frame as an act of reassurance.

But as he tightened his grip on her a couple seconds later, she knew that he was not only reassuring her, but also himself.

He was saying something now, but it wasn't registering in her mind.

He said it again. What was he saying? Something about some gloom or a room? Room, yes that was it.

She felt him lift her up and she subconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder.

His hand was gently stroking her hair.15 minutes later, she stopped crying and was holding on to him as tightly as physically possible.

"Meg, sweetie, you gotta let me go a little." Don said. "We're going to sit down and you can't do that if you're wrapped around me."

She moved away from him, still holding his hand and staying close at all times.

He gently led her to the living room where the other two Eppes' were sitting, both on the floor. A large bottle of vodka and another bottle of tequila were in between them. There were empty glasses placed around in a circle.

She stayed standing as Don sat down in the spot he had evidently been sitting in. She wondered where she should sit to join them, but looked down to find him looking up at her.

His eyes reflected pain, the same pain she knew he was reading in hers. Neither one of them expected Colby to be a spy.

She was scared. He knew that. She wouldn't be there with them if she wasn't. He didn't blame her. Colby had left her there with a bunch of men that were trying to kill her.

She felt a tugging on her hand. Don was pulling her down. She allowed him to do so. Gently, she sat down on his lap and felt his chin rest on the top of her head.

She took the shot from Don's hand and gently lifted it to her mouth.

"Is this what you've been doing all night?" She asked.

"Yeah." Charlie said. "You should know better than anyone what kind of night it's been."

She nodded as Don put his glass down and circled his arms around her waist.

It was the safest form of comfort she knew. She needed nothing more right now than him.

* * *

Neither one felt like leaving the night. Don slept on the couch while Megan took the spare room.

But after about 10 minutes of tossing and turning, she stood up and walked downstairs to the couch.

Don was lying on the couch. As soon as she stepped into the room, he looked at her and gestured for her to come over. She nodded and walked over to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" He said, a tone of bitterness in his voice. She shook her head as she walked over to him. "Wanna come lie down?"

"Could I?" She asked. "I'll feel better." He nodded and she lay down on top on him, resting the side of her head on his chest.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Not good." Megan felt him wrap his arms around her and pull the blanket he had been using over both of them.

"Join the club." He said.

"It hurt me." She said. "More emotionally than physically, but still."

"Yeah." Don said. "But you know that I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you right? Never again."

"I know." She said. And she did know. She always has known that he'd do anything to protect her.

He kissed the top of her head as she settles herself. He startles her with his next words. "I love you Meg."

"I love you too." She says and then kisses him.

It catches him off guard. He had thought she was going to sleep. But once he realizes what's going on, he kisses her back.

Finally they pulled apart. He smiles at her, the first smile she's seen from him all day, and she returns the smile.

And she leans her head against his chest again as he places another kiss on the top of her head and they both shut their eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** So, the next one will be up within the next two weeks. I think. I hope. Reviews anyone? 


	5. Pain

**A/N:** This one is a song fic. The song is **Don't Take the Girl** by Tim McGraw.

The lyrics from the song are written in **bold**.

Don's memories will be written in _italics_.

Present time is written normally.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs or the song.

* * *

**Johnny****'s daddy was taking him fishing  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole**

Critical Condition. That's what they said she was in. But Don really felt like he was the one in a critical condition. If something happened to Megan, he didn't know what he'd do.

It was his fault. He knew that very well. Charlie and David had both told him it wasn't and he knew that his father and Colby would tell him that when they arrived.

He couldn't help but blame himself when one of his team was injured. And Megan was always the worst.

Because when he first found out that she was coming, he really didn't want her. To him, she was a replacement for Terry.

**His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you dont want her to go but some****day youll change your mind  
And Johnny said take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Tompson, take my best friend Bo**

**Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don****'t take the girl**

But after meeting her, she had grown on him immensly. She became his best friend. His one person who could understand everything.

And slowly, he realized that she was more than his best friend. So much more. He was falling, and he was falling fast.

_They were waking into the diner. Sending themselves on a wild goose chase had made them extremely hungry. _

"_Normally, I would have had David do this, but he's obviously not here." Don was referring to the fact that David was up in the northern part of the state for the weekend, going to a funeral._

"_That's ok." Megan said, smiling for what seemed like the first time in days, opening her door and getting out. "The exercise is good for us." She decided not to go into the diner quite yet and pushed herself up onto the hood of the SUV._

"_Meg," Don said, he too, pushing himself on the hood. "We never got out of the car."_

_She laughed, making her eyes sparkle and he smiled at her._

"_What?" She asked._

"_Nothing." He shook his head._

"_Don." She said in her 'I'm-going-to-profile-you-until-you-tell-me-what's-going-on' tone._

_He leaned over and kissed her lightly. Just as he started to pull away, she pulled him back._

_A minute later, they pulled apart and Don slid off the hood of the car._

"_So I think that we're in agreement that this trip was good." Megan said, taking the hand he held out for her and getting off the hood._

"_Definitely." He murmured as he lightly pressed his lips on the top of her head._

That had been nearly 4 months ago. They had been keeping it a secret from everyone, even his father and Charlie, in case it didn't work out.

**Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show**

He gave her whatever she wanted. She didn't like taking things from people, not even him.

He remembered the time that he had given her a necklace that had been his mother's.

_She wrinkled her nose up, but her eyes were shining and her mouth was smiling as she looked at it._

"_I don't need this." She said. "It's too much."_

"_I want you to have it." He said._

_She handed it to him and turned around, a gesture he took to mean 'help me put it on'._

"_It must have cost a fortune." She said. "It did. Tell me how much you spent."_

"_I don't know how much it cost." He said, hooking the necklace together._

"_Don, seriously. This is way too much.Tell me how much it cost." She turned around to face him._

"_You'd have to ask my dad." He said. "I don't know how much it was."_

_She gasped. "This… was your mom's?" He nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. "And you really wanted me to have this?" Again, he nodded. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." _

**Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you ****to, there wont be any harm  
And Johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl**

He'd be asked some questions later. The suspect had shot Megan, after they announced their presence. Don had shot the guy and rushed to her side, calling for an ambulence.

Doctors recently informed him that they had gotten there just in time. If it had been any longer, she wouldn't have made it. As it was, they were now just waiting for her to wake up.

Thank god.

**Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
Ill gladly take her place if youll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please dont take the girl**

He'd take her place in a heartbeat. He didn't want her in pain. As soon as she got out of there, he'd be keeping her at his side. She wasn't leaving his sight.

"Agent Eppes?" A blonde nurse was standing as far away from him as possible and still be heard. She was scared of him. He had snapped at her earlier. He, David, Colby, Alan, Amita, and Charlie all looked at her. "Agent Reeves is awake now. You can go see her on at a time."

Before anyone had a chance to move, Don was out of his seat and halfway down the hallway towards her room.

He watched her at the door for a minute. The doctor smiled at him as he exited the room. "She's strong." The doctor said. "She's gonna be ok."

"Hey." She smiled at him after he opened the door.

"I'm sorry." He said, as soon as he walked in the room.

"Why?"She asked,

"It's my fault that you're…" He broke off, using his hand and arm to gesture around the room. "here."

"It's not your fault." She said. "It's no one's fault."

Don gave her a small smile as he walked over to her.

"Everyone's really worried about you." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yep. Dad and Charlie and Amita rushed over here as soon as I called them and David and Colby were here about 2 minutes after we got here."

"I'll have to thank them for being concerned later." She said. "Can you come lie down with me."

He joined her in the bed, while frowning. "Megan, you don't have to thank people for being concerned about you."

"Yes, I do." She protested.

"If you had to thank me for every time I was concerned about you, you would spend every minute of every day thanking me." He said. "I'm serious. I would rather me be here than you."

"That's not fair." She said.

"Yes it is." He said. "I would rather me but hurt than you."

"Are you hurting now?" She asked. "Just because I'm here?" He nodded, placing a kiss on the side of her head. "I'd be just as hurt if it was you here."

"Ok." He said, pulling her closer to him. She turned her head to rest it on his chest. "I love you Meg."

"I love you too."

* * *

A tired-of-waiting Charlie and Amita stood up to go say hi to Megan before they had to go to work. 

Charlie threw open the door, to find both Don and Megan asleep.

"Awww." Amita said. "They look so cute."

"Dad's gonna be estatic." Charlie said. "I guess we should just go."

Amita nodded. "And we can tell the others to go home and come back tomorrow." She grinned, and snapped a picture with her phone. "With the grip your brother has on her, I don't think anyone is gonna get to her, 'cause I don't think that he plans on letting her go anytime soon."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you all think? Reviews are awesome. The next one will hopefully be out within the next two weeks. 


	6. Family

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. This one and the next one are going to be in the future. The other one is farther in the future than this one.

**Disclaimer:** I own my OCs. I do not own Numb3rs.

* * *

"Daddy!" His little girl may have been a 'Daddy's girl', but she most definitely looked like her mother. Her name was Bridget and she was 5. She was the baby of the family and could get anything she wanted from her father and two older brothers by making her 'puppy dog' face and batting her eye lashes.

Chase, the older of the two boys and the oldest of the three children, looked like his father. He was 10 years old and acted more like his father than his mother. He, too, was protective of his sister, and loved baseball.

Sean, the middle child, had his father's hair, his mother's eyes, and a mixture of personalities. At age 8, he thought he had a good sense of how the world worked. He and his brother were close, something that made Don happy to see because he and Charlie had never been close as children. Sean was like his brother, loving baseball and all other sports.

Bridget was exactly like her mother. She was the girl the guys came running to when they needed an extra for a game at recess, but she was also the girl that all the girls loved to hang out. She could have as much fun in a game of baseball as she would playing with her dolls. Don would often use a sarcastic tone and say that he was looking forward to her dating.

Megan would always laugh when he said that. She had brought their three children to the office that afternoon after school and the family was going out to dinner together.

He and David walked out of the interrogation room.

"Daddy!" Bridget said again. Don reached down and picked her up.

"Bridge, where are we going for dinner tonight?" Don asked his daughter as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nifty Fifties." Bridget said, pushing herself off of her father. "Hi Uncle David."

David bent down so he was at the 5 year old's level and hugged her. "Hello Bridget."

The trio walked back into the main office area. Megan was sitting at her desk, on the phone with someone, and Colby was talking to Chase and Sean about something in the break room.

As they began walking towards the break room, other agents not doing anything came over. Bridget was the princess of the FBI. There was always some sort of candy in her hand when she walked out.

Not to say that her brothers weren't loved as well. Often times during baseball games, there was a large group of agents cheering them on.

Megan hung up the phone and walked over to the group. "We should get going."

Don nodded and reached down to pick his daughter up. She squealed as he tossed her up and caught her.

"Can I get a milkshake, Daddy?" Bridget asked, from her place on Don's side.

"Ask your mother."

"I did. She told me to ask you."

"She did, did she?" Don turned to look at his wife. She immediately held her hands up in defense.

"I was on the phone. I couldn't talk."

"Please, Daddy?" Bridget widened her eyes, pouted her bottom lip, and cocked her head to the side.

Don inwardly groaned. Next to him, Megan grinned. By this point, Colby, Sean, and Chase had come over.

"Can we go yet, Dad?" Chase asked. "I'm starving."

"But you're not starving." Megan said. 'Think of all the children in Africa who don't get three meals a day plus snacks."

"Please, Daddy?" Bridget was still in the process of winning her dad over on the milkshake issue.

"Fine, yes Bridge, you can have a milkshake. You can all have milkshakes." Don kissed his daughter on the top of her head and watched as her pout changed to a smile and her eyes began to sparkle.

"You remember that face, sweetie." Liz Werner told the little girl. "It's gonna come in handy later in life."

"When's she going to use that face?" Don asked.

"When she starts dating," Megan said. She and Liz often formed a united front on Don, David, and Colby on issues pertaining to dating.

"Not necessary." Don waved a hand nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Sean asked.

"Cause she's not allowed to date until she turns 30." David said.

"Can we leave?" Chase whined, interrupting the conversation. "I'm really hungry." Don nodded. "Good. Let's go then." Chase pointed to the elevators. "Goodbye FBI. See you later." The rest of the family waved good bye and followed him to the elevator.

* * *

He vaguely remembers doing this with his family. Sitting down all at once, all talking about their days. He doesn't remember it happening all that often. He doesn't really remember the days before Charlie was born at all. When Charlie started school, Don was 9. The family was constantly rushing around. Whether it was driving Don to baseball or Charlie to tutoring so that he could catch up with the other kids in his grade, it was always changing. He always knew that the dinners he did remember talking about school and the rest of the day were some of the happiest he knew.

Don smiles as Chase tells him that he hit the winning run in gym today. He congratulates Sean on the 94 he got on his math test. His eyes sparkle as Bridget uses the blue crayon to show him how she writes her name on a napkin.

He understands, only now, why his parents used to do everything that they did. Smile about the stupidest little things. Laugh at jokes that aren't even funny.

Because he's doing the same thing now. He's never been happier in his life. And as he puts his arm around Megan and she leans her head into his shoulder, he doesn't want anything to take it away.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? 


End file.
